dulce venganza
by girls19
Summary: un encuentro entre dos corazones darienserena... lograra vencer el amor esta ves?...
1. Default Chapter

Capitulo1

Serena caminaba por las oscuras y frías calles de Manhattan en New york, uno de los vecindarios mas peligrosos de la ciudad, pero a ella no le importo, en su mente solo se repetían las mismas imágenes de aquel tragedia que destruyo su corazón. No iba a llorar no lo haría… se decía a si misma… no esta ves, no había hecho nada malo para q la destruyesen de esa manera, no podía encontrar ninguna explicación a todo lo q estaba pasando. Se sentía vacía, sola y muy confundida, pero aun así solo estaba segura de una cosa… esto no se iba a quedar así.

Horas antes… 

Eran las 4:00 del ultimo día de clases en la ciudad de Japón, hacia mucho calor y no corría ninguna brisa q refrescase siquiera un poco, la ciudad se veía dormida, no había nadie en las calles ni en los locales. Al parecer todos habían decidido refugiarse en sus casas o salir de la ciudad en búsqueda de un mejor clima. Todos menos una chica rubia q corría a toda velocidad a darle una sorpresa a su novio.

- espero que darien haya arreglado el aire acondicionado, si no moriré frita – pensó serena, entrando por fin al edificio y saludando a Mark el conserje con una calida sonrisa. Ella conocía el edificio a la perfección, y los q trabajaban en el. Por fin después de dos minutos en un elevador llego al piso nº15, estaba entrando al departamento cuando oyó voces en la recamara… pensó por un momento q se trataría de un ladrón, y se acerco lo mas q pudo a escuchar tras la puerta.

- sabes amor?... creo que es el momento de decirle a Serena la verdad, ya no se que hacer cuando nos reunimos con las chicas… no me gusta como te abraza y besa en frente de todos, además ya vamos a cumplir 4 años juntos, no crees q ya deben estar enterados?? – buscando parte de su ropa para vestirse.

- bueno tienes razón, las chicas puede q se den cuenta de cómo nos miramos el uno al otro, pero serena.. Ja!!, ella es tan tonta y distraída q jamás se daría cuenta, ven acá… aun no te vayas… acomodando su cabeza en el pecho de la joven.

- pero bebe, ya es hora de q me vaya, serena debe de estar por llegar – volviendo a su búsqueda.

- esta bien, esta bien, pero dame un beso a cambio – la chica sonrió.

La rubia, no podía creer lo q escuchaban sus oídos, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar de la nada y la falta de aire se apodero de ella, pero no se movió hasta ver con sus propios ojos y comprobar por ultima ves lo q había oído, miro a su alrededor, la cocina estaba como siempre ordenada y limpia, los estantes de libros también, hasta q llego a los sofás y se encontró con un sostén q no era de ella junto a unos zapatos de bacón blancos.

Nuevamente volvió la vista a la puerta en silencio y se asomo a ver aquel espectáculo, su amado darien y una de sus guardianas acostados desnudos en la q una ves había sido el nido de amor de ella y su novio, su cuerpo no reacciono hasta lo siguiente q escucho.

- mi amor, no quiero q te vuelvas a poner celosa por serena, sabes q la única razón por la q estoy con ella es porque ella será la madre de rini, y si esta en mis manos su futuro haré lo q sea necesario.. De acuerdo? – mirándola a los ojos.

- lo se,… te amo lo sabias? – saltando en sus brazos para volver a besarlo.

La chica ya no pudo ver mas, salio corriendo del departamento perdiéndose entre las calles, cualquier lugar q mirase a su alrededor le recordaba lo recién visto, así q en una huida de desesperación uso al cristal de plata para huir de la ciudad.

Fin del recuerdo 

De tanto caminar llego a un parque y se sentó en la primera banca q encontró, mientras mas tiempo pasaba, mas sola y frustrada se sentía, no tenia a nadie en quien acudir, todas las chicas estarían enteradas de todo desde hace mucho y seguramente apoyaban a Setsuna.

Cada vez la luna brillaba con más intensidad como en señal de apoyo hacia su protectora. Justo a unos cuantos metros de distancia un joven de mas  o menos su edad paseaba en su silla de ruedas, sin poner mucha atención topándose con un grupo de pandilleros q buscaban problemas.

(las conversaciones en ingles seran en cursiva… gracias por su atención:P)

_- hey man!, q pasa contigo… q acaso eres ciego o q? – dijo el chico q tenia chaqueta de cuero y una gorra. _

_- no, lo siento, no me fije por donde andaba lo siento – se disculpaba una y otra ves, con mucho miedo._

_- deberías fijarte "rueditas" si no quieres q un día de estos me pilles de malas – dijo mientras sujetaba la rueda, para q no huyese su victima, al mismo tiempo q todos sus amigos reían a carcajadas._

_Serena q no soporto mas, se levanto en su ayuda._

_- q les pasa, q acaso andar distraído es un pecado? – caminando junto a la victima._

_- heeey.. Miren quien esta aquí… wow, hola lindura, buscando algo de acción por estos lados?- soltando la rueda del chico y abrazando a serena._

_- ja.. si quisiera acción este seria el ultimo lugar donde vendría, y q yo sepa no te he dado permiso de q me toques – soltándose de golpe._

_- huuyyy… la lindura tiene dos caras, por fuera es una inocente y por dentro una fiera.. grrrr… me gusta – acercándose de nuevo a serena mientras q el resto seguía riéndose como estupidos._

_- mira, te lo digo amablemente… vete antes de q haya problemas._

_- y q vas a hacer.. gritar? – haciendo una seña con sus brazos, en solo unos minutos estaban totalmente rodeados._

_- no, pero puedo y se usar esto… puso su mano en su pecho y de la nada salio el cristal de plata tan brillante y reluciente como siempre…-_

_- jajajaja… q vas a hacer encandilarme? – todos rieron._

_Serena en su mente le pidió al cristal de lata q hiciera su voluntad.. y así lo hizo… su cuerpo absorbió nuevamente la piedra dorada y con solo chasquear un dedo, los agresores salieron volando chocando contra algunos árboles y el césped._

_- es una bruja!! Corran… - fue lo ultimo q se escucho de su parte._

_Serena observo como corrían, sin emitir ninguna emoción, aun después de esa descarga no se sentía bien. El muchacho q había salvado por fin hablo._

_- sabia que existías… muchas gracias – dijo sonriéndole y extendiendo su mano. Serena solo lo miro, se sentía totalmente fuera de si. – veo mucha tristeza en tus ojos… aun así no hablo… no es necesario q me respondas, soy Lois mucho gusto y gracias nuevamente, se q si te pregunto si quieres acompañarme me dirás q no, así q haremos lo siguiente… saco un papel de su mochila y anoto algo… este es mi numero y la dirección de mi casa, por si algún día necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme de acuerdo? –_

_La expresión de la chica cambio por primera ves a asombro. Cosa q provoco una sonrisa en la cara del chico._

_- veo q estas de acuerdo, bueno tengo q irme adiós y mil gracias – cerrando su mochila y siguiendo su recorrido perdiéndose de vista._

 De repente su comunicador empezó a sonar.

- donde demonios estas?!!, serena tonta te hemos estado llamando de hace rato?!... tenemos a un nuevo enemigo atacando, ven de inmediato, entendiste! – grito Ray totalmente enojada.

Para cuando llego la mayoría de las chicas estaban heridas entre ellas estaba setsuna, por un segundo se alegro de verla en el suelo. El demonio lanzo un nuevo rayo justo contra la chica, pero serena no se movió, en cambio darien se interpuso en el ataque quedando inconsciente en los brazos de setsuna. Esa fue la gota q rebalzó el vaso, tomo su báculo y en tan solo unos segundos el demonio se desintegro por completo volviendo nuevamente todo a la normalidad.

Al adquirir el cristal nuevos poderes recorrían el cuerpo de la sailor, con uno de ellos se encargo de curar las heridas de todos incluyendo a Setsuna en absoluto silencio, al terminar quito su transformación y comenzó a caminar en sentido contrario.

- donde estabas!.. Pudimos haber muerto! – grito lita al ver q serena se retiraba. La rubia solo se detuvo sin siquiera mirarlas.

- pero no están muertas… no fue nada – respondió con una voz fría y apagada.

- eres una inmadura a luna casi la matan eso no te importa?!! – se acerco ray agarrándola del brazo para mirarla  a los ojos.

- si no me importara no la hubiese curado sus heridas no lo crees?? Y ten cuidado con ese tono… soltándose bruscamente. Y con una mirada determinante.

- quien te crees que eres para hacerme bajar el tono?.. yo hablo como se me antoja y mas si es en frente de una chiquilla llorona y sin educación como tu! – serena no aguanto mas y le dio una cachetada bien esperada de su parte.

- no me hagas demostrarte quien soy… de ahora en adelante las cosas van a cambiar y uno de esos cambios será q nadie… y escucha bien NADIE!! me volverá a levantar la vos… Entendido?! – su mirada se volvió llena de odio hacia Ray, dejándola sin palabras… después vio a las demás chicas incluido Darien… ENTENDIERON TODOS!! – nadie respondió, estaban demasiado shockeados por su reacción…. – bien me parece! – volviendo a su camino anterior.

Esa noche no durmió, solo se recostó en su cama a observar la luna en búsqueda de una respuesta. Porque jamás lograba tener paz?, primero cosas sobrenaturales acosan su vida obligándola a ver la muerte de sus seres queridos una y otra ves… y ahora ellos le daban la espalda de la peor forma.

- luna porque tenias q dejarme… pensaba una y otra ves, abrazando su almohada para llorar en silencio… me siento tan sola sin ti – despidiendo el día recordando a la ultima de sus amigas leales.

RECUERDO

- luna.. Llamaba la rubia por las escaleras.. luna!!, no me hagas subir a buscarte sabes q las chicas nos esperan! (guau, se siente extraño decir eso)... subiendo las escaleras hasta su alcoba.

Al abrir se encontró con la ventana abierta y una nota.

_"Querida serena_

_Desde la batalla contra galaxia he notado q las cosas han cambiado, Tú has cambiado. Sabes q mi misión es ser tu guardiana y consejera, pero la ultima batalla me ha demostrado q ya no me necesitas en lo absoluto, te has convertido en toda una princesa. Pero aun La futura soberana del planeta tierra tiene q pasar por muchas pruebas para cumplir su misión en esta vida, y desgraciadamente yo ya no soy de gran apoyo. Así q he decidido alejarme por un tiempo, para darte tiempo y espacio de crecer aun mas de lo q has hecho hasta ahora._

_Se que probablemente estarás enojada conmigo, pero es para mejor. Ahora te contare algo q me dijo la reina, antes de morir. Ella dijo Que un sacrificio solo vale si es por amor de lo contrario es un suicidio del alma…. Piensa en eso serena, ella sacrifico su vida, pero su alma aun vive entre nosotros. Ella es y será una mujer muy sabia piensa en sus palabras._

_Hace unos días hable con setsuna acerca de lo q deponía el destino y tengo algo q decirte antes de partir… hay una energía extraña rondando la ciudad aun no determinamos q tipo de energía es, pero setsuna los mantendrá al tanto de todo por eso ella se ha convertido en una clave importante en el destino de Tokio de cristal, tu futuro. Cuídala quieres?.  _

_Recuerda q te quiero mucho, y q confió plenamente en tus decisiones y acciones, me has hecho sentir mas orgullosa de lo q pude imaginar._

_Así q con esta carta te digo "hasta luego princesa", nos veremos dentro de muy poco._

_Te quiere y estará siempre cuidándote_

_Tu fiel y leal guardiana Luna"_

Cerró la carta y saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo para secar sus lágrimas, su amiga de casi toda su vida se había ido y tal ves no regresaría en años… se acerco a su escritorio apoyándose en la mesa para desahogarse un poco… releyó la carta varias veces y se levanto.

- no te defraudare amiga, haré q te sientas aun mas orgullosa… lo haré por ti y por mi madre –

FIN DEL RECUERDO

Al abrir los ojos ese día un sentimiento extraño rondo en su corazón, ya no tenia tristeza y su cuerpo estaba lleno de energía, nadie al verla podría adivinar q acaba de pasar por una desilusión. Miro el reloj de su velador y aun marcaba las 9:00 de la mañana, se levanto y bajo a desayunar con su familia, todos quedaron impresionados  al verla tan temprano en un día domingo, pero no le importo… comió en silencio y se levanto sin q se dieran cuenta los demás, salio de la casa y se dirigió al único sitio q no había sido capaz d enfrentar el día anterior.

Ese domingo el ascensor parecía viajar a una velocidad de tortuga, hasta q por fin llego a la puerta numero 336, por primera ves su corazón no se exalto de emoción al ver esos números, en cambio se acelero de rabia y odio.. Saco su llave, pero no fue capaz de abrir la puerta, no quería volver a encontrarse con las mismas imágenes del día anterior.

Toco el timbre unas cuantas veces hasta q se escucho otra vez  el mismo murmullo q había odiado, iba a retirarse, pero alguien tomo  su mano de improviso.

- no te vayas! – dijo darien todo despeinado y con apenas una bata.

- .. yo… no podía emitir sonido, se había congelado al verlo a los ojos, su corazón aun le decía q lo amaba aun después de todo, más la emoción q venció por primera ves fue el rencor y orgullo… suéltame! – quitando el brazo en forma brusca.

- tranquila soy yo… dándole espacio para entrar… pasa, tenemos q hablar – ella se sorprendió, su corazón empezó a saltar nuevamente de emoción… podía ser q darien le diría la verdad?... q la escogiera a ella después de todo?.

Darien entro a la cocina por un café y salio a los 10 minutos con una bandeja con pasteles.

- ten, los hice ayer, pero como no viniste, los guarde para cuando llegaras – ofreciendo con su bandeja y posándola después en la mesa de centro. El esperaba q en cualquier momento ella saltara y se devorara todo en dos segundos, pero serena solo saco la rebanada mas pequeña sin siquiera probarla.

- gracias, pero no debiste…- observo el lugar tratando de encontrar evidencia de prendas femeninas, o algo sospechoso… y se alegro al no ver nada.

- y bien??… - dijo darien apoyándose en el respaldo del sofá para ver a la chica por completo en espera de algo.

- bien que? – sorprendida. El se cruzo de brazos al escucharla.

- estoy esperando serena – con un tono q se notaba q estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

- no se de q me hablas darien, así q se un poco mas especifico – ella se canso también del juego y se cruzo de brazos al otro extremo de la sala.

El dio un gran suspiro y hablo… - estoy esperando tu disculpa –

La poca ilusión q se había formado, se derrumbo nuevamente por completo en picada. Como era posible q existieran personas tan cínicas!!. Hace solo unas cuantas horas había estado por ultima ves con la "otra" y aun así quería hacer papel de victima???. Eso era suficiente.

- jajajajaja…. Así q eso crees q vengo a hacer??.. jajajajaja – la risa   iba aumentando a la misma velocidad q el humor del chico se desequilibraba. 

- si no te vienes a disculpar, ¿entonces para q viniste? – esa pregunta estaba de mas y el chico lo noto cuando el humor de serena cambio, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

- creí q por lo menos tratarías de fingir para tenerme cerca, jaja, q tonta he sido… - bajo la mirada en tono de reflexión por unos momentos.

Darien se dio cuenta de q si no hacia algo pronto pondría en riesgo el futuro… - lo.. lo siento.. no debí decir eso, es q …mm.. Estaba cansado sabes.. Ayer después de la pelea me llamaron de urgencia y estuve trabajando hasta la madrugada, por eso es q estoy algo irritado.. No es nada, no te preocupes – se levanto y se sentó junto a serena en el sofá.

- no me preocupo… el se quedo helado… y por q crees q debería disculparme??... lo miro irónicamente.. Acomodándose en su asiento –

- bueno, por como te portaste ayer… llegas tarde, no defendiste a setsuna y mas encima trataste a todas incluyéndome como inútiles. –

Serena no paraba de impresionarse, solo respiro muy profundo y se levanto de su lugar con destino a la puerta.

- ja.. bueno cambiando de tema, Solo vengo a informarte q haré una junta en tres horas… hay muchas cosas q tengo q decirles a todos entre ellas q habrá cambio de mandos, así q infórmale a las demás las espero en el templo con el abuelo. – caminando hacia la puerta.

- quieres q YO llame a las chicas? – sintiéndose aludido.

- claro, tienes dedos, vos un teléfono y todos sus números así q ha trabajar.- dando un pequeño aplauso de incentivo.

- serena esto ya es suficiente, yo soy el príncipe y…

- y yo soy la princesa y futura reina!! y si no me equivoco sin mi no existiría un rey de Tokio de cristal así q cállate y levántate q tienes cosas q hacer!. – saliendo exaltada y dando un golpe a la puerta.

**Templo de ray 11:30am**

- dijiste q nos quería a todas en dos horas?, que se le habrá subido a la cabeza? – preguntaba ray barriendo el patio como siempre.

- no se me ha metido nada en la cabeza – se escucho.

Todos voltearon a mirar a la puerta del templo… una joven rubia salio muy seria del dojo se trataba de serena, la chica usaba unos pantalones azules y una polera ajustada sin mangas… abrió las puertas de par en par y los espero adentro.

- oye q demonios pasa contigo!!, primero nos humillas, después nos mandas llamar y para terminar llegas tarde a tu propia junta! – ray estaba gritando.

- hey! Silencio!.. yo no llegue tarde el mensaje decía q los esperaría en el templo con tu abuelo y aquí estoy yo y ahí esta el… apuntando al anciano q estaba meditando en el centro de la habitación… q ahora no pueden entender simples instrucciones? – dándoles la espalda para acercarse al anciano.

- q le habrá picado?... murmuraba mina a lita… desde ayer q nos trata como estupidas q nadie le va poner los puntos sobre las ies??- para su desgracia, la princesa las escucho.

- q pasa mina?.. te sientes mal porque la inútil y tonta serena ahora se defiende? –

- serena q pasa? Tu no eres así – dijo amy, tratando de controlar la situación.

- lo q pasa es q me canse de ser ignorada y tratada como un animal, parece q se les ha olvidado q su misión es servir y proteger la vida de su princesa.. osea yo, eso quiere decir q no será insultada… miro a ray y lita… tampoco seré pasada a llevar… mirando a las sailors outhers… ni tampoco engañada… mirando a darien y setsuna – darien noto q la mirada hacia ellos y un escalofrió le invadió de repente.

- y para eso nos hiciste venir? – preguntaba ray mas calmada.

- q bueno q preguntas… sonriendo por primera ves… he notado q mi rango como princesa no ha sido tomado en cuenta como se debe y he decidido hacer algo al respecto –

- ja.. te vas a convertir en una.. jajaja- agrego ray.

- nop, he decidido darles la oportunidad de escoger a quien van a servir, yo no quiero q me sirvan personas quienes no están dispuestas siquiera a dejar las groserías, quiero a verdaderas guardianas –

- y entre quien escogeremos? – pregunto amy.

- ahh, veo q ni siquiera luchan por seguir siendo mis guardianas.. Pero en fin, escogerán entre el príncipe de la tierra y yo-

- como!!... darien se acerco… sabes q nuestro destino es convertirnos en futuros reyes juntos – sus ojos mostraban desesperación.

- es gracioso q en ves de decirme te amo, quédate conmigo… me digas q tenemos q cumplir un destino… se acerco a su oído y murmuro… cariño, cuida tu temperamento cualquiera de las chicas podría decir q estas conmigo solo por conveniencia – Cuando se alejo de darien el estaba completamente pálido y sin expresión… ella volvió a mirarlo coqueta y sensualmente… tomo su mano y la llevo a su cintura, acercándose lo q mas pudo y dejando q sus cuerpos estuvieran en un contacto casi total. Por primera vez en mucho, el muchacho se exalto con los roces de su novia dejándose llevar por el momento y por esos ojos azules profundos. Setsuna se dio cuenta de lo q estaba pasando y se interpuso entre los "enamorados". Serena había conseguido lo q quería…

- que sucede setsuna?... q acaso no puedo acercarme a mi novio?- volvió a acercarse al chico y beso sus labios, de la manera mas sensual y profunda, mientras q a la otra chica se le hervía la sangre al observarlos.

Después de unos segundos el beso termino, dejando sin aire a darien… jamás ella lo había besado de esa manera, no solo mostró todos sus sentimientos, si no su deseo y excitación. El príncipe se quedo sin habla por unos segundos tratando q su respiración volviera a la normalidad, mientras q serena conservaba la misma calma q tenia cuando llegaron.

Se produjo un momento de tensión en la sala, q fue interrumpida por el celular de la princesa… - discúlpenme un  momento- dijo cordialmente mientras sacaba su celular de la mochila.

**Conversación**

- bueno -

- _hello__, I'm speaking whith serena stukino? – (bueno, estoy hablando con serena stukino)_

- _yes__, this is her… you must be Mr. Johnson – (si soy yo, usted debe ser el señor jonhson)._

- _yes__, I'm calling too confirm you order. _Three___ hundred roses? _Is___ that correct? – (estoy llamando para confirmar su orden. Son 300 rosas… es eso correcto?)___

- _yes__, that's correct.. _you___ choose the colors… anyone will be fine, thanks – (si, es correcto, usted escoja los colores, cualquiera estará bien, gracias)_

- _Your welcome, and thanks for you buy _– (de nada y gracias por su compra)

Al colgar, todos la observaban con sorpresa.

- que?- les pregunto la chica, al ver sus caras.

- no sabíamos q sabias hablar en ingles? – dijo amy.

- hay muchas cosas de mi q no saben – guardando el aparato sin darle importancia a lo q amy le había dicho.

- bueno volviendo al tema… - dijo mina - nosotros no podemos escoger, es nuestra misión, algo q deberías conocer… lo que quiere decir que no tenemos opción – repetía mina.

- si la tienen, solo q jamás nadie pensó q ustedes no querrían cumplir su deber… y sin dejarlos responder siguió hablando… según los antiguos reglamentos, cuando los guardianes no podían escoger un amo, los amos lo hacían por ellos y si aun no se llegaba a un acuerdo se batían en duelo… me parece q eso es apropiado para esta ocasión – dejándolos a todos sin habla.

- serena no puedes… darien volvió a hablar… nosotros tendremos a una hija, rini, debemos estar juntos gobernar juntos –

- veo q no entiendes darien q yo ya no quiero saber mas de ti… tu sabes exactamente los motivos, el abuelo por ser el mas sabio y con mas experiencia q todos nosotros será el juez… el decidirá quien gobierna y quien no –

- y si darien gana?- hablo por fin setsuna, quien estaba escondida atrás sin hablar.

- si el gana, yo me retiro y ya no serán mis guardianas ni nada mío además le entrego mi mas grande posesión… mi cristal de plata. – silencio absoluto en la sala.

- y si tu ganas? – pregunto amy.

- si yo gano, el me entregara su cristal y yo tendré el poder para decidir si quiero q ustedes sean mis "amigas" o no –

Las chicas se miraron unas a otras y mina dio un paso… - aceptamos -

Darien reaccionó negativamente… - no puedes… todo lo q he hecho… q pasa con rini – las lagrimas lo vencieron dejándose caer frente a serena.

- 9 contra 1 la decisión ha sido tomada, combatiremos –

CONTINUARA…

- bueno este en el primer cap… no se q les parece.. dejen review…jeje

Avances: un duelo entre dos corazones… el ganador es algo evidente ahora, pero q consecuencias dejara???


	2. cap2

Capitulo 2 

***

Una pareja se encontraba abrasada apreciando el resplandor de la luna en plena oscuridad.

- darien.. Me quieres? – pregunto la chica rubia. Dejando a su pareja algo asombrada.

- claro q si serena, yo te amo – mirándola con sus hermosos y profundos ojos azules. Provocando q ella se enrojeciera.

Ella se acerco y lo observo de manera bastante coqueta – y dime… como cuanto? – el solo sonrió. Y se acerco para susurrarle..

- mi amor por ti es mas grande q el universo – ambos se encontraban felices disfrutando de su amor, mientras se despedían de la noche con un dulce beso.

***

- serena… serena!! , despierta! – tocando su hombro para q saliera de su trance.

- eh.. si… volviendo en si… ahh, hola Nicolás q te trae por aquí? –regalándole una hermosa sonrisa.

- jaja, tan distraída como siempre ….. sentándose junto a ella en el pasto. Aunque a la princesa no le agrado lo q había dicho. … solo vine de visita, de hace mucho q no las veo, además estoy pensando en quedarme algún tiempo en la ciudad, extraño a mis amigos y todo –

- no querrás decir q extrañas a ray?? – con una sonrisa coqueta y delatora.

El se sonrojo y desvió la mirada sin responder. Hasta q alguien se acerca.

- ya esta todo listo – dijo muy seria mina.

- voy de inmediato… miro a Nicolas… es un placer haberte visto nuevamente, pero creo q después de hoy ya no nos podamos ver – tomando su mano.

- por que dices eso? – algo  confundido.

- ya lo veras…- se levanto y se dirigió al dojo. La mirada del joven la siguió hasta q entro a la habitación. Las chicas habían preparado el lugar, estaba todo despejado y estaba marcado hasta donde se les permitía pisar a los participantes, todas las sailors tenían sus asientos a unos cuantos centímetros del Rin, para observar detenidamente la pelea. Todas apostaban a q darien seria el ganador, con excepción de las outhers quienes se habían enfrentado una vez con serena en el pasado y habían sido derrotadas. Así q ellas solo esperaban lo mejor de esa lucha.

Darien estaba aun en shock a un extremo, tenia la mirada perdida y a setsuna a su lado tratando de q despertara.

- darien, esta es nuestra oportunidad… debes darla una paliza a esa chiquilla, solo así podremos cumplir con nuestra misión, recuerda q solo así podremos revelar nuestro amor… es perfecto, así las demás no se darán cuenta de nada y cumpliremos nuestro sueño – le susurraba.

- no lo se…- respondía a todo lo q le decía.

Mientras tanto serena se detuvo en la entrada a observar a darien y por un momento sus miradas se cruzaron sin reproches ni odio. Pero todo volvió a la normalidad cuando setsuna le llamo la atención rompiendo el lazo.

_("Aprovecha tu felicidad mientras puedas darien, porque después de hoy sentirás todo lo q he sufrido por tu culpa… tu y todas tus cómplices pagaran caro lo q me han hecho".)_

- muy bien comencemos… y que queda claro q ninguna de ustedes interferirá pase lo q pase – apuntándolas a todas.

Ray se levanto y con una mirada burlona y segura…- que pasa "princesa tonta"? temes q podamos hacerte algún daño?- poniendo sus manso en su cintura, para demostrar su superioridad.

Serena simplemente la ignoro esperando respuesta de las demás chicas… - alo!!... algo irónica… q acaso ahora no saben hablar español?.. _IIs que préfèrent? q leur parle dans le Francais… no tubo respuesta, todas estaban demasiado asombradas… ya decídanse!!!,… no tengo todo el día saben?! – perdiendo la paciencia._

- ellas aceptan – se escucho una vos.

La joven no se había percatado q darien  ya estaba listo y en posición de ataque…- q pasa?.. ahora tu no entiendes lo q acabo de decir? – por primera ves serena veía rabia en los ojos del príncipe… pero la sangre le hervía el solo recordar su traición y la manera en q estaba provocándola.

- bien, entonces comencemos – sacando su báculo sin siquiera estar transformada. Y apuntando.

- perfecto - transformándose en príncipe.

- deténganse un momento… se escucho decir al abuelo… esta pelea es muy decisiva para ambos bandos, así q les preguntare por ultima ves… están completamente seguros de querer dividir a toda una nación? – acercándose lentamente e interponiéndose entre la pareja.

Ray se levanto nuevamente y se acerco a los tres… - abuelo como sabes de las identidades de serena y darien? – había dado en el punto clave… todos estaban tan llenos de ira y venganza q habían olvidado mantener el cuidado de sus identidades.

El anciano se sentó y les pidió a todas q hicieran lo mismo… - al igual q ustedes yo también soy parte de el milenio de plata… un grito ahogador lleno el lugar… la diferencia q tengo con ustedes, es de una generación… me explico, todos ustedes vienen de la época dorada del milenio de plata, en donde reinaba la paz y la unión entre los planetas… pero alguno de ustedes se ha preguntado.. como es q se llego a tal acuerdo? – las chicas se miraron unas a otras incluida setsuna.. Con excepción de serena q solo miraba sus manos sin hablar.

La guardiana de mercurio se atrevió a responder – ahora q lo pienso, jamás nos preguntamos como lograron llegar a tal acuerdo, solo seguimos las ordenes de la reina Serenity, las cuales eran proteger a toda costa a la princesa. – setsuna palideció al igual q darien.

- les voy a contar algo… hubo una época en donde no todo era felicidad,.. no se conocía el termino bondad, ni generosidad… en ese tiempo reinaba la ley del mas fuerte y veloz, de esa manera ellos controlaban todo a su antojo y mantenían a los mas débiles como esclavos… q solo mantenían la esperanza de q algún día alguien se revelara y los salvara.-

- eso debió ser terrible- interrumpió mina. 

- no me imagino un mundo tan triste, preferiría estar muerta – dijo haruka casi en un susurro.

- tal vez no se la imaginan, pero paso… después de miles de años llego una persona q se atrevió a hablar y así es como comenzó una revolución, hubo peleas y guerras q terminaron con la vida de millones de inocentes. Los mas inteligentes notaron q de esta manera lo único q se conseguía era destrucción y no se llegaba a ningún lugar, así q acordaron unir los dos bandos en un matrimonio… una unión q no solamente daría paz si no un heredero q reinaría sabiamente y mantendría la paz. Así es como nació todo un nuevo imperio.-

- nos esta diciendo q aunque se odiaran entre ellos y hubieran problemas, la mejor solución es ignorarlo todo y simplemente hacer lo mejor para los demás sin importar la felicidad  personal?? – pregunto serena algo confundida.

- lo q estoy diciendo, es q si no fuera por esa unión ninguno de ustedes habría nacido.. y aunque no lo creas ese matrimonio no fue tan "forzado" – sonriéndole.

- y como sabe??.. Alguien les pregunto lo q sentían?? - cruzándose se brazos.

- lo se, porque tu abuela y yo siempre estuvimos enamorados y aunque formásemos parte de diferentes bandos eso no fue obstáculo para el amor q sentíamos uno del otro – sus ojos brillaron de felicidad y orgullo al mencionar a su pareja.

- o sea q tu eres..mi…?- el solo asintió. La más impresionada de todo no era justamente la princesa de la luna, si no la sailor del fuego.

- abuelo, pero eso quiere decir q tu has estado fingiendo frente a mi?.. en realidad no eres nada mío? – Ray comenzó a angustiarse, de a poco sentía q sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas y no deseaba q nadie las viese… solo pensaba q otra ves serena le había quitado la persona q mas quería y apreciaba. Primero Darien y ahora su abuelo.

- tranquila sailor mars, tal ves no seas mi nieta del milenio de plata, pero lo cierto es q si somos parientes… aun no te puedo revelar todo, pero confía en mi, tu eres parte de mi de la misma forma q lo es serena.

Ray se tranquilizo, aunque aun sentía un agujero en su estomago por el golpe emocional. 

- muy bien, ya saben la historia…. Los observo a todos.. Aun así quieren hacer esto?? – darien y serena se observaron por unos segundos, de una manera q jamás lo habían hecho, esta ves no estaban observándose con deseo amor o simplemente para conocerse.. No. Era una experiencia diferente para ellos, por primera ves esa mirada significo duda, miedo y  confusión.

**Eso llevo       :P  **cuatro son los aaños,cuatro las muertes,cuatro los cristales y unos sera el elegido

- necesitamos hablar – dijo serena al fin sin despegar sus ojos.

- q pasa princesita te hechas para atrás tan rápido… ohh q lastima – muy ironica mina.

Serena observo de un lado a otro como buscando algo… - escuchaste algo??, no?... creí q una mosca estaba zumbando por ahí… haciendo gestos hacia el lado donde estaba sailor  Venus,.. Mina estaba q ardía, cosa q la princesa noto… ups!, lo siento no me fije q eras tu jajaja…. En fin, volvamos a lo importante necesito q hablemos en privado un momento – volviendo a tener una postura seria y decidida.

- claro salgamos un momento – respondió darien sin mucho interés.

Necesito un poco de tiempo, después de esta pelea yo haré un pequeño viaje fuera de la ciudad… tengo asuntos importantes q atender y entre ellos el pensar de nuestra relación… últimamente he tenido algunas dudas y necesito aclararlas – esperando respuesta.

- ( _no puede ser q acaso ya  descubrió nuestro propósito??, no puedo dejar q se aleje en estos momentos, son demasiado decisivos para el futuro y para q mi plan tenga éxito)… pero amor, q tienes q pensar? Yo te amo.. se q tu también sientes lo mismo por mi. Tal ves hemos estado algo distanciados, pero es solo temporal, sabes q estoy comenzando con un nuevo trabajo y además tu tienes tus estudios… no es nada q no podamos resolver – acariciando su mejilla delicadamente._

La chica sonrió..- la decisión ya esta tomada.. no te preocupes estaré de vuelta lo mas pronto posible… toma la mano q aun sostenía su mejilla y la dirige delicadamente por su hombro hasta llegar a la cintura, se acerca sensualmente al cuerpo del joven dejando q oliese su perfume y su cabello en forma muy coqueta. Al estar sus cuerpos casi completamente pegados serena observa su rostro desde la frente hasta su mentón, como nunca antes lo había hecho, memorizando cada silueta, curva y pliegue de su piel. Darien reencontraba volando entre las caricias y su calidez, jamás se había sentido tan unido a alguien ni siquiera con setsuna. Cada caricia y gesto le hacia desear mas  y mas el poseer a esa chica… - no..cr.creo,.q esto… sea,a.. apropiado.. – dijo algo nervioso aunque siguió dejándose llevar por la muchacha.

Ella no perdió mas tiempo y lo beso dejando sin aire ni corazón a su pareja… en cada contacto y caricia de sus labios, se sentía la calidez y cariño q tanto habían esperado y guardado en sus corazones. Poco a poco el beso se intensifico queriendo aumentar el contacto de labios, y así dejaron pasos a la danza de sus lenguas llenas de excitación y deseo.

- ya basta!!! – grito setsuna, saliendo del dojo.

La pareja se separo muy bruscamente, la princesa con una sonrisa y algo de rubor, mientras su pareja se encontraba totalmente confundida con las sensaciones q acababa de experimentar… tal ves se habrá equivocado en alguna de sus decisiones??... las demás sailor salieron a averiguar q era o q sucedía, extrañadas por la reacción de setsuna.

- q te pasa set? – pregunto hotaru algo ingenua.

- no, no es nada… dándose cuenta del espectáculo… es solo q como guardiana del tiempo tengo también mis obligaciones y necesito irme lo mas pronto posible de aquí – algo sonrojada, pero mostrando seriedad para las de mas.

Serena lo noto y sus labios mostraron una pequeña alegría… - cualquiera diría q estas celosa Seti… jajaja… no lo crees amor? – sonriendo al ver la reacción de la chica y ansiosa de ver la de su "pareja".

-mm.. jeje, si claro – respondió algo nervioso sin soltar a serena aun.

La chica se separo y volvió a tomar la postura de antes… – Muy bien andando – dejando q todos la siguiesen como toda una líder.

Muy bien las reglas son muy simples… dirigió el abuelo… no las hay jajaja.. todos lo observaron algo serios… esta bien, esta bien, no bromeare mas, jaja..de vedad están demasiado serios, bueno volvamos al grano, solo hay una regla y esa es q ninguna de ustedes puede interferir en la pelea. Y para q eso no pase les he encomendado la tarea de hacer un escudo protector en toda esta habitación, d esta forma no destruirán mi casa jeje.-

- abuelo, deja de bromear quieres – respondió ray algo irritada.

- no bromeo, esa es su tarea.. así q adelante, cada una en su posición para crear un escudo de energía… andando – 

Las chicas obedecieron y en tan solo nos minutos estaba el dojo totalmente protegido con una enorme burbuja de energía….- ahora solo quedaba q el abuelo indicara el momento de partida.

- preparados! –.grito

- estas listo cariño??, no querrás quebrarte una uña – dijo darien en tono irónico, mirando fijamente a la chica y tomando su posición.

- listos! – interrumpió el abuelo.

- con que esa es tu mayor objetivo??... creí q veníamos a pelear y no a una clase de "manicure" – sonrió.

- a pelear! – dando eñ ultimo aviso.

El príncipe es el primero en atacar, al principio peleo delicadamente intentando solo hacerla caer para no lastimarla demasiado.

- que paso?.. Porque no peleas como debes??!!... cobarde! – respondió serena ante el insulto de pelea q le estaba brindando.

Darien se enfado y aumento los ataques tanto en velocidad como en fuerza, su corazón se estaba llenando de ira. No iba a perder ante una niña llorona y menos frente a tantas personas observando. Pero no importaba cuando aumentara sus ataques, la chica los seguía esquivando sin problemas y sin botar siquiera una gota de sudor. Hasta q por un instinto de desesperación decidió utilizar el cristal dorado. Acorralando a la chica justo donde la quería ver mientras preparaba una bola de fuego. Reunió la suficiente energía en solo unos segundos y cuando estaba a punto de lanzarla se dedico a mirar a su "victima", quería ver la desesperación y miedo en sus ojos, mas solo se encontró con una muchacha sonriente y radiante con la vista fija a sus ojos.

- he estado esperando esto por mucho tiempo… "Príncipe de la tierra" –

Sin pensarlo dos veces lanzo su ataque justo directo a su corazón, la explosión fue impresionante, el humo rodeo la habitación por completo sin dejar respirar o ver nada. Tras esperar un minuto el humo se disipo mostrando solo a darien.

- ha!... realmente resulto ser una inútil, la mataste de solo un golpe.. – dijo sonriente y llena de alegría Setsuna. Al parecer fue la única q se alegro, porque las demás caras mostraban seriedad.

- chicas,… hablo mina… no estoy de acuerdo con la actitud q tiene últimamente serena; pero no le deseo la muerte, después de todo ella nos ha salvado muchas veces del mal, y ha dado hasta su propia vida, para proteger lo q quiere.- mina observo la actitud de seriedad q aun mantenían las demás, en el fondo era su princesa después de todo.

- así q por gratitud es q están conmigo?? – se escucho desde arriba. Sin saber como ni cuando su princesa estaba  flotando sobre ellos, en una posición sentada con sus piernas cruzadas. Cualquiera diría q se encontraba meditando. Bajo lentamente mostrando el grado de control de su nuevo poder llegando sana y salva al suelo…- pobre "Sety" te decepcioné??- con una gran sonrisa y un tono algo sarcástico…. Miro después a darien y con un gesto muy cortes… - continuamos?? –

- por supuesto – muy serio y seguro.

- hay amor… dando un gran suspiro… si ese es todo tu poder, deja confesar q .. Con razón he tenido q salvar la tierra tantas veces sola… eres un pésimo guardián amor – guiñándole el ojo. Dejando al muchacho con una  furia interna  a punto de explotar.

- entonces pruébame! – volviendo a suposición de ataque.

- seguro? – muy confiada.

- si-

- a bailar se ha dicho… - dejo salir una pequeña sonrisa mientras abría la palma de su mano mostrando el cristal de plata brillando como nunca,..- no te asustes no lo usare, no seria tan estúpida para eso… destruiría el planeta completo si quisiese, luchare como toda una sailor…miro a las chicas de reojo… bueno una verdadera sailor- dando importancia a su discurso.

Antes de q darien volviese a tomar su posición de ataque serena ya estaba en su espalda tomando sus brazos e impidiendo q el joven se moviese… - te rindes? – le dijo al oído.

- nunca!- soltándose bruscamente, esta ves no se dejaría guiar por su conciencia, pelearía con todo su corazón. 

El chico logro safarse e intento darle un golpe, pero ella fue más veloz y lo esquivo fácilmente apoyándose con sus brazos al piso y aprovechando de darle un golpe en las rodillas para q perdiese el equilibrio. El príncipe cayo en seco mientras la chica daba un gran salto y sacaba su tiara lunar… - desde hace mucho q no uso este ataque, veamos q tal se encuentran –

Serena lanzo la tiara con gran velocidad y fuerza, sin llegar al príncipe, ésta solo dio unas cuantas vueltas al dojo y desapareció en el aire.

- jajajaja… si querías matarme de la risa, lo lograste, jaajaja, … dijo darien cayendo rendido al piso para calmarse – aunque todo el publico se burlase de la situación, la princesa en ningún momento dejo desaparecer la sonrisa de su cara. Y sin darle tiempo para volverse a preparar volvió a atacar con más fuerza al muchacho. Su agilidad se había demostrado de inmediato acorralando a darien nuevamente. Sin usar ningún poder golpeo su estomago con sus piernas quedando sin aliento por unos segundos, y con sus brazos le dio un gran golpe en la espalda dejándolo en el suelo.

- te rindes!! – alejándose de el.

- no – respondió darien tratando de levantarse muy despacio, ya casi no le quedaban energías y se encontraba con muchas heridas. La chica se impresiono de su valor, aunque no hizo caso y se preparo para su segundo ataque.

De improviso setsuna se lanza a ella exigiendo q lo deje en paz y atacándola con su báculo. La energía ni siquiera llego a la princesa ya que con solo extender su brazo un campo de energía la protegió del ataque.

- gane…. dijo serena dejándolos a todos con la boca abierta….  Según las reglas no debían interferir, pobre Sety has hecho perder a tu príncipe… - muy seria y segura al hablar, hasta q alguien la interrumpió.

- yo aun no me he rendido!!.. - Grito el muchacho al sentirse ignorado y con una furia interna. Mirando a la princesa fijamente a sus ojos. A su alrededor el ambiente se sentía cada vez mas tenso, desde q setsuna se había separado de las chicas el campo de fuerza se había roto y temían q la pelea continuara y pasara a mayores.

- estaba esperando q dijeras eso – haciendo desaparecer la sonrisa de su rostro… la muchacha se acerco lentamente a su rival, muy tranquila y seductora, sin dejar q contacto visual se rompiese. Al quedar a unos centímetros del muchacho acerco su mejilla lo mas q pudo sin tocarlo, dejando q su perfume y calor hiciesen su trabajo, las respiraciones y corazones de ambos se aceleraron mostrando un pequeño rubor rosa en sus mejillas. Serena rompió el momento rodeándolo y rozando delicadamente su piel por los hombros, espalda y cuello, convirtiendo el lugar en una escena de total seducción. Darien olvido toda rabia e impulso negativo convirtiéndose en un niño totalmente confundido entre tantas emociones… como podía ser posible q una chica lograra tantos cambios en el en solo unos segundos??..Como paso de contusiona una total paz interna?.. se preguntaba, mientras dejaba q la chica hiciese lo q estuviera en su mente con el. La vida pasada y presente se volvió corta y aburrida al comprobar q este momento mágico lo había llevado a las nubes. Esta ves no pensaba con su piel, si no con su corazón… jamás se había sentido tan único y querido con tan solo una mirada y una caricia… su conciencia despertó haciéndole saber el mal q estaba haciendo… pero el momento se rompió sin darle la oportunidad de decir algo.

- eso es bajo!!... grito setsuna separando a darien de golpe… estas tratando de seducirlo!!!,.. Te diste cuenta q eres una inútil y tratas de usar psicología… eh?! – la sonrisa de la princesa volvió y muy tranquila y segura se acerco a setsuna quedando una frente a la otra.

- si te habrás dado cuenta… desde hace tiempo demostré q por fuerza soy superior, hoy lo he comprobado nuevamente sin usar el cristal de plata… también probé q ustedes no son capaces de seguir una simple instrucción como la de "no interferir", lo q las convierte en inútiles y como conclusión la ganadora de esta pelea soy yo… miro al anciano… no es así? – el abuelo seguía observando todo muy calmado.

- así es… las reglas fueron impuestas para cumplirse, no para romperlas a su conveniencia – les dijo a las sailors.

Serena volvió con setsuna y se acerco a susurrarle algo al oído… - apropósito "amiga" yo no tengo porque TRATAR de seducir a mi novio… se separo nuevamente y chasqueo sus dedos sin perder el contacto visual con la chica,.. de repente la tiara lunar q había desaparecido hace un rato volvio a hacer una entrada por la ventana a toda velocidad en dirección a darien, cortándole su cinturón y haciéndole pasar una de las peores humillaciones… sus pantalones habían caído al suelo mostrando su "acalorado" estado.

- yo no necesito "tratar" nada, simplemente lo hago… es un talento q no muchas poseen – volviéndose seria de nuevo. 

Mientras darien se acomodaba en un rincón, serena aprovecho de dirigirse a sus nuevas guerreras… - bien, la pelea termino y la ganadora soy yo, amenos q el "acalorado" quiera seguir… - miro a darien en señal de pregunta.

- no- respondió bruscamente volviendo a taparse aun mas rojo de lo q estaba.

- eso pensé… de acuerdo, no se preocupen eso es todo por hoy, dentro de poco les haré saber los horarios de entrenamientos y todo lo demás -  

- que!!! – interrumpió mina, sin entender aun.

- no creerán q dejare q mis guardianas se encuentren en tan mal estado?.. o si??. No se preocupen, en dos meses las convertiré en todas unas guerreras y señoritas… claro q también depende de su espíritu y talento natural… mirando a setsuna y ray de reojo… para eso no puedo hacer nada.. jeje – sonrió nerviosa… - bueno adiós! – se despidió alegre y entusiasta como siempre. Retirándose rápidamente. Y dejando a 9 personas en shock.

**Mas tarde en el mirador…**

"**_Siempre, desde que te conocí,   
Has estado brillando en mi corazón   
Mi amor causa tanto dolor ._**

Serena observaba la luna que tantas veces había sido testigo tantos juramentos de amor de su pareja… jamás le causaría dolor en su corazón, lo increíble y maravillosa q ella era. Y aquí estaba ella comprobando las falsas promesas y descubrió q podía amar con toda el alma pero también podía odiar con esa misma fuerza  
**_Rompí mi mirada tan silenciosamente _**

**_Tus gestos insignificantes   
Y tus ordinarias palabras_****,**

Ya la mirada no era la misma, ninguno de los dos podía leer el corazón y la mente del otro… quizás nunca lo hicieron y solo fue una mentira, de lo única q estaba segura es q jamás volverá a ser como antes.

**_Cada vez que pienso en ellos   
Siento como si fuera a llorar _**

**_El amor trae un corazón solitario   
Ahora estoy completamente sola   
Mí corazón solitario _**

Cada vez q esa imagen me vuelve a la cabeza, solo puedo pensar en llorar, pero lo haré no les dare esa satisfacción… estoy sola en el mundo, lo se ahora. Por eso debo luchar para crear mi propio futuro, el cual solo mi corazón solitario y yo podemos construir… y si es necesario, lejos de ellos. 

**_Toda la alegría y el dolor que siento,   
siempre lo he soñando por mi cuenta _**

**_El amor trae un corazón solitario   
Pero yo sé que algún día vendrá   
Mientras estoy sosteniéndome en tus fuertes brazos _**

Se que algún día volveré a estar con el porque el mundo y el destino así si lo quisieron, pero debe pagar el dolor de mi corazón, ambos lo pagaran y así sabrán lo q es estar en mis zapatos. 

**_Quiero estar contigo _**

**_Junto a ti yo estoy parada   
siempre te estoy esperando   
Pero tú no devuelves mi iniciativa   
Me han decepcionado tantas veces_**.

Como quisiera que esta noche la pasáramos juntos por primera vez, pero se que mi orgullo y tu falta de amor no lo permiten, quisiera creer en el fondo de tu corazón aun me amas, quiero estar contigo hasta la eternidad.

**_¿Por qué me causa tanto dolor?   
Completamente sola, por mi cuenta   
Es como si me hubiera enfermado ._**

Por que me haces esto?, porque vives en el engaño y destruyes mi corazón??, aquel que te albergo cuando eras un niño con una flor. Aquel que te abrió las puertas de la luz, aquel que hizo un mundo diferente para ti… solo para ti.

**_Y ahora es un amor, recién nacido   
Por favor, te lo ruego   
Amor, recién nacido   
Cuando siento que voy a perder esta soledad   
Tengo que mirarme en mi espejo de bolsillo _**

**_Y ahora es un amor, recién nacido   
Parece que siempre estoy llorando por la noche   
Yo anhelo el pasado y me sonrío   
Quiero estar contigo _**

**_Nadie sabe sobre estas_**

Cuando me miro en el espejo veo mi imagen y te imagino a mi lado… pones esos hermosos brazos en mi cintura y mirarte en el reflejo del espejo me causa un gran alivio por que se que estarás conmigo y no con ella.  
**_Lágrimas secretas   
Quien las limpia _**

**_Es Solitario   
No, sólo yo" _**

Al despertar de mi sueño las lagrimas caen por mis mejillas sin hacer ningún sonido y no estas tu para limpiarlas… quiero estar contigo.

La noche despidió a la chica mientras observaba el cielo azulado y una estrella fugaz le regalaba la ilusión de realizar su deseo de amor.

**En el departamento..**

Darién entro en su departamento totalmente confundido, enojado y frustrado por los acontecimientos de ese día, se encontraba frente a una disputa en su corazón… ya no era setsuna quien lo poseía, si no el amor q había sentido en el pasado por la princesa estaba reviviendo y no como un simple recuerdo, si no q lo estaba llenando por completo.

Al prender las luces algo le llamo la atención su departamento se encontraba totalmente rodeado de racimos de rosas de millones de colores, al observarlas se lleno de nostalgia… no sabia porque,.. Simplemente un recuerdo borroso de tal vez una vida pasada. Pero todo en su cabeza se volvió a su lugar cuando se fijo en uno de los ramos, uno en particular q se encontraba junto a la foto en la q aparecía serena, rini y El. El adorno estaba formado por 12 botones de rosas rojas sin espinas. Junto a ella se encontraba una nota.

  "_Querido Darien:_

_Espero no haberte lastimado tanto, no fue mi intención, pero a veces hay cosas en la vida q simplemente hay q hacerlas sin importar los sentimientos de los demás. Yo al igual q tu tengo una misión muy importante en este planeta y desgraciadamente aun no estoy preparada para cumplirla, en mi mente y mi corazón hay asuntos sin resolver y para eso necesito un poco de tiempo. Haré un pequeño viaje en estos días y necesito de tu apoyo para esto. Puedes haber perdido el titulo de príncipe, pero aun eres mi novio y te amo mas de lo q crees por eso te dejo la tarea de cuidar nuestra ciudad en mi ausencia._

_Ahora te debes estar preguntando por esta despedida tan peculiar… la razón esta en tu corazón y depende de ti encontrarla, mira esas rosas y recuérdame amor. Cada vez q las veas y las sientas ahí estaré. Pero fíjate especialmente en este ramo, esas rosas son importantes son puras y mágicas. Cada una representa uno de los meses q se nos avecinan, las espinas nos mostraran las dudas en nuestro corazón. Hasta el momento son todas rojas, pero el día q dejes de amarme cambiaran a color negro, ese día todo habrá acabado mi amor… cuídalas por mi. _

_Atte._

_ Serena stukino."_

Al cerrar la carta cogio una de las flores, desde el momento en q la toco el botón se abrió instantáneamente mostrando su intenso color rojo. Impresionado la acerco mas para olerla, cuando algo pico su mano causándole un intenso dolor botando la rosa de inmediato.

Una espina había aparecido de la nada, se vendo la mano y volvió a cogerla con mas cuidado, esperando q tuviera algún otro cambio y para su sorpresa nada ocurrió… 

- amor!!.. ya llegue! – se escucho en la puerta.

- setsuna? Q haces aquí? – escondiendo la carta sin q se diera cuenta. 

- q es todo esto?!! – pregunto seria y cruzándose de brazos.

- serena las dejo – se limito a responder.

- jaja.. y cree q con esto te conquistara?!... jajaja, es tan tonta… pero en fin, vine para q preparáramos una rica cena, se q te debes sentir mal por lo q te hizo esa arpía, pero no te preocupes… yo haré q vuelvas a sentirte bien – se acerco para besarlo pero darien se alejo.

- no creo q sea un buen momento – dijo darien sin mirarla a los ojos.

- como?!... –

- creo q deberías irte, necesito descansar, mañana hablamos de acuerdo? – respondió fríamente. Setsuna no insistió mas y se retiro algo confundida.

El príncipe cogió nuevamente la rosa q había tomado hace unos momentos y otra espina se incrusto en sus dedos, aunque esta venzo la soltó, siguió sujetándola firmemente…. nada mas ocurrió.

- no lo entiendo, porque no cambia de color?.. yo amo a setsuna…. NO?? – su mente se volvió un nudo.

Darién decidió que era el momento de dejar las rosas de lado e ir a tomar una ducha, realmente la necesitaba. Aunque antes llevo el racimo de rosas a su habitación para tenerlas mas cerca, las metió en agua y sin pensarlo la dejo en una mesita junto a su cama. Las acomodo y sintió su perfume por ultima ves cuando noto un trozo de papel doblado junto al despertador. Al unir las piezas se encontró con una gran sorpresa… era una fotografía de serena, la primera foto q había logrado sacar de ella. Porque se encontraba rota y escondida??, se pregunto, pero al volver a mirar la tierna sonrisa q tenia la chica. No pudo evitar sonreír también y buscar el teléfono para escuchar su vos una ves mas.

Ring ring .

- _bueno, casa de los Tsukino – pregunto la vos de una mujer._

- _alo, señora Ikuko?, soy Darien… se encontrara serena? – pregunto amablemente._

- _lo siento Darien, ella salio de viaje. Llego muy apurada esta tarde me dijo q tenia unos asuntos q resolver, no me preocupara y q volvía en unos días… al principio me preocupo, pero prometió mantenerse en contacto. – _

- _Mmm… no sabía… muy dudoso… de todas formas muchas gracias señora. Me haría el favor de avisarle q la llame??? – sin perder por ningún momento su cordialidad y caballerismo._

- _no te preocupes yo le digo -_

_- gracias adiós –_

_- adiós_ – colgaron

Darién estaba preocupado. Donde se había metido esa niña?, aunque pensándolo bien ya no tenía nada de niña, era toda una mujer hecha y derecha de eso no había duda, pero algo lo hacia dudar… el miedo tal ves, nadie lo sabia. Ya no quería pensar y para eso se metió al agua caliente y olvidarse de todo por ese día. El agua le caía por su musculoso cuerpo pero esta vez solo pensaba en serena y como seria tenerla en su cama y no para probar su sexualidad… no, esta vez era distinto, solo la quería tener cerca, sentir su calor y su amor. 

 ( E. E. U .U )

Un Chico Dormía placidamente en su cama, el día había sido uno de los mas largos de su vida y necesitaba un buen descanso.

**Sueño  **

Un auto iba por la gran vía y un niño más o menos de cuatro años jugaba con su osito de peluche. La noche estaba muy fría y el piso resbaladizo. De improviso se oye un freno… - cuidado!!!! –

Suena el telefono…

- alo – contesto algo nervioso y adormilado.

- bueno, hablo con Lois? – se oyó del otro lado  

- si con el… con quien hablo? – pregunto prendiendo las luces de su lámpara.

- mm.. eh, tartamudeo.. Tal ves no me recuerdes mi nombre es serena el otro día me diste tu numero y yo pensé…

- eres la chica q me salvo!! -

Continuara 

Lo sentimos por el retraso, pero estamos a final de año y los exámenes pruebas, trabajos y demases nos llovieron :'(… 

A propósito, :P:P:P olvidamos mencionar el "pequeño" detalle q esta historia esta escrita por dos personas, las dos somos escritoras de fics… muy guapas debemos agregar.. jejeje. Pero nos mantenemos en el anonimato hasta nuevo aviso.. jejeje

Agradecemos toda su paciencia y sobretodo los reviews.. :'( :'(… las dos lloramos por recibir tantos en un solo capitulo.. snif

Ojala q les guste lo q viene, la historia apenas empieza así q esperamos verlas en los sig cap .. chao cuidense


End file.
